Bellmont Siege
A tavern in the Orocoro Isles. Gellmont ran the place, along with Agatha. Behind it was a large dankweed farm. History Bellmont’s Siege in the Oroco Islands can trace its origins to a faraway land called Britania. The owner of the franchise, the titular Bellmont, felt that it was time to branch out to new regions and customers. He sent his cousin Gellmont, the sorcerer Corenth, and a shipload of gnomes and supplies into the ocean, headed for Denfjord. However, as they neared the end of their 6 month journey they were caught in a dreadful storm and ended up far south of their destination. A great wave carried the entire ship to the edge of the southern peninsula. It was here that Gellmont began construction of the Siege using the wrecked ship as the foundation. It has since become a staple of orc diet, and a popular gathering for resting traders in search of a rendezvous with an ogre whore. Tavern Description "You emerge from the forest into a large clearing. You see what looks to be a wrecked schooner with an extra floor built upon the top and windows retrofitted into the hull. Light pours from the windows and you can hear general merriment and debauchery coming from inside." "Outside, a handful of clearly intoxicated ogres stumble about playing grab-ass and singing loudly. You do not recognize the song, but it is nevertheless clear that it is being butchered. “Di nevan gen du pu, di nevan len du po…”" "You step inside the front door. In front of you is a large open room filled with tables and chairs with booths lining the outer perimeter. Ogres sit in various small to large groups throughout. They are all very drunk and don’t pay much attention to the new guests. You are noticed however by some busty lady-ogres suggestively gesturing to you from a balcony above. An old woman with a wide brimmed hat waits tables. On the far side of the room you see a bar, with a large, hairy human tending to the customers." Additional inspection: "An old wizard dressed in blue sits slumped in a corner booth. A group of orcs play with figurines at a circular gridded table. A stuffed and mounted gireleraffe head adorns one side of the tavern, and below it sits a board with various advertisements, wanted posters and a newspaper article." Interacting with the old wizard (Benton) initiates a tavern interaction of the DM's choice. He speaks in a low grumbling voice, but becomes more lively through talking with players. The group of orcs are playing dungeons and dragons. If the players decide to join in, absolutely initiate a meta-dnd game. The wanted poster depicts a crucian with no name who is wanted for thievery. The newspaper article describes the opening of the Bellmont Siege and details the dankness of Gellmont's dankweed. "We asked him, 'how do you keep it so dank?' 'Love', replies Gellmont. 'Love and manure.' " Tavern Interactions Gellmont If players interact with Gellmont, he will tell them about the history of the Siege, his cousin, his prized dankweed and steakosauruses if the players prod him. If Agatha is nearby, she can chime in with her story about her songbird, Victor. “Those got dang chunks of rotting carcass are ruining all of my dankweed! Two thirds of my business comes from pawning it off for supplies. For the third season in a row they’ve eaten up my entire stock. I swear to you there are more every time around.” "By the time you’ve killed one, two more’ve been born. They multiply so fast. I’ve had groups of our best orc hunters try to clear ‘em out, Agatha's cast the few spells she knows. They’re a vermin!” If the players offer to help: “Heh – if you could clear them out, you’re drinking for free the rest of your life I can tell you that much. I don’t think Castiel himself could perform such a miracle though.” If asked what they are: “Necromancy! Traders needed to preserve meat for long trips. So some davee had the genius idea to butcher the damn bull, and then reanimate the pieces to keep ‘em from rotting. Some must’ve escaped at port and bred here. I don’t know why they stick around here anymore. There’s nothing left for them to eat!” Agatha Agatha will act very creepy toward any tabaxi characters because of her love of cats. Otherwise she is just slightly overbearing. She is very old looking. She will talk about how much she loves her cats, and how she loved her prized songbird, Victor. If conversation moves to steakosauruses: “They’s ate me prized songbird they did! That first year, day like any other… I list’nin to his beaut’ful song from the other side o’ me shack… and then SILENCE! All twas left by th’time I turned around was one’is beaut’ful yellow feathers. Breaks me heart it does.” Dankweed Field Description "Past a thicket of trees behind the tavern is a large clearing filled with ravaged stocks of what used to be an impressive field of golden dankweed. You see in the distance a number of patches rustling, and hear faint squeaking sounds." Additional inspection: "To the west, about a quarter mile away near the edge of the clearing is a small, run-down shack. And to the east, a small shed." On finding a steakosaurus: "The rustling was caused by two strange creatures, roughly six inches in length resembling slices of t-bone steak. A head with two bulbous eyes and a shit eating grin protrudes from the front, while five spikes and four legs sprout from the top and bottom respectively. They seem to not notice you. Instead, they continue to fight over a rare stock of dankweed." On interrupting a steakosaurus: "The creature immediately focuses its attention on you. It leaps at you, attempting to eat yellow on the player character" Mechanics The 10 steakosaurus (E002a) swarms will eat anything yellow, and run away from anything else. There is yellow paint in the shed, and a yellow banner inside the Siege. With a DC 17 perception, players will see cats in the window of Agatha's hut. If players enter, DC 20 dex to prevent Perkins from escaping. If players use something like speak with animals spell, they beg to leave, but are otherwise treated well. If the players stay in the hut for more than a minute or so, Agatha turns into her hag form and attacks. (E002b) Maps Category:Orocoro Isles Category:Bellmont Siege Category:Taverns Category:Battle